


Deep Family Ties

by Victor2K



Category: Skeleton Warriors
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Gen, Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: A story about a somewhat obscure cartoon called 'Skeleton Warriors'. Where two brothers and a sister decide to show how they are connected. Through sex





	Deep Family Ties

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, which is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: M/F, M/M/F, oral, anal, DP, facial, inc  
Subject: Skeleton Warriors  
Characters involved: Jennifer ‘Talyn’ Steele/Justin ‘Prince Lightstar’ Steele/Joshua ‘Grimskull’ Steele  
Author: Victor2K (pigsbyvictor@hotmail.com)

Skeleton Warriors – Deep Family Ties

Two years has passed since the end of the war everyone wants to remember and forget. The battle where the forces of Good and Evil battled for the hearts, souls and bones of Luminicity’s population. Everyone still has in its memories, each man and woman, old and young, the struggles the Luminaire planet had to pass as the Legion of Light won Baron Dark’s skeleton army and managed to retrieve the Lightstar Crystal’s control to itself, saving the world from chaos.

It was an uphill battle to destroy the Baron’s team and it was so even more than just that to rebuild the entire city and surrounding areas. The Steele siblings, Princes Justin (the ‘Prince Lightstar) and Joshua (the ‘Grimskull’) and Princess Jennifer (the ‘Talyn’) had the help of their uncle, Ursak the Guardian and many others to restore peace to the place they ruled. It took two years for Luminaire to return to its glory, but many wounds aren’t totally healed and who knows if they will be someday.

But the people of Luminicity had someone that could carry them to a new age of peace, understanding and cooperation: Prince Justin resumed the ruling of the nation when the conflict against the dark forces was over governed with his brother and sister as equals on decision taking and lawmaking. Joshua and Jennifer were always there to help their people along with their brother, not letting anything that happened years before to repeat. The population loved its rulers, trusting on them as they were kind, fair, reliable and capable to do the things that were good and right.

Joshua was the only one that didn’t live at the Steele family’s castle, choosing to live at a home close to his family as he wished to pursue some sort of ‘soul searching’, fueled by the time he was the hideous yet brave Grimskull, who almost fell prey to Baron Dark’s mind tricks. Even living outside his home, he was always there, taking part of nearly everything that was to be decided by his siblings and giving and taking advice from them and his uncle and become a loved ruler by the people of Luminicity, that already forgot that he was thought as a ‘traitor’ by some due to his relationship with Baron Dark.

On other hand, Justin and Jennifer lived together at the castle, as they were the people that were ‘main rulers’ of the kingdom. Jennifer’s kindness and caring-for-the-people mind along with her brother’s fairness and desire to rule with justice and temperance from doing the wrong thing marked their reign and made them beloved by the people and role models for the future generations.

The togetherness of the Steele family was enormous, even more after battling against the destruction of the land they sworn to protect. Each of them knew what the other could do and made the best for them to pursue its dreams and wishes, for the good of the people. The guidance of Ursak also helped them to decide the things they found out it was the best for the ones they wanted to help.

However, the Steele siblings had a secret after all. A secret that no one except them knew. Something that would shake up the entire planet if someone discovered about it…

They were lovers… incestuous lovers.

It just happened and maybe even they don’t know how did that happened but Justin, Joshua and Jennifer lived an affair. A loving and sexual affair with each other. They knew it was morally wrong but after all these years that it was just the three of them, the desire and lust won the battle against the reason and it happened. Their bond was more than just the bond of brothers and sister. It was the pure carnal bond that lovers share with each other.

Maybe that was what, a certain day, Prince Lightstar was thinking about when he was alone, at the castle’s balcony, watching over the rooftops and the houses and the mountains as the sun of the early fall blessed him with his light. Justin loved to be there, just himself and no one else. A place in the day where it was only him and his thoughts, where he remembered of his dead parents, his family, the past battles and the things future reserved to him and his kingdom.

His loneliness was about to be broken. Jennifer approached the balcony where her older brother observed the clean skies of the afternoon, without uttering a single word or sound. She knew that the peace they got after the gruesome battle was needed and they had to enjoy every second of that to remind on how is important to cherish freedom and life over the war and the rage.

“Do you need company, my brother, or am I interrupting the ruler’s right to stare at the sun?”

“Jennifer… I didn’t notice you there…”

“I was trying not to be noticed. I admire after all these years you didn’t lost the love for being alone with your thoughts”, Talyn replied.  
“Who is with their thoughts is not to be alone”, replied Prince Lightstar as the longhaired redhead joined her brother. “And, I admit that I was looking for some time with my mind after what we’ve been through”

“It wasn’t only you, Justin. Everyone had to pass through tribulations and you aren’t alone to wish to have a moment with yourself…”

“You are right, my sister. I remember the first time I did that, I cried until the sunset. It was the first time that I realize that I was alive and that I beat Baron Dark. I just want to be alone, feel the wind in my body, watch the skies and forget about the pains of war”, said the dark haired monarch.

“Lightstar, you don’t need to worry anymore about Baron Dark or his minions. They are defeated and, thankfully, somewhere they can’t harm us anymore”

“Hear that makes me feel even happier with the fact that I am alive and my people can finally be free and ruled by fairness and truth, not fear and death”

Jennifer and Justin were together by the balcony, his arm around her sister’s shoulder, overseeing Luminicity and its fast rebuild. The two siblings were proud of the work they were doing, bringing back to its glory a place that the war managed to destroy. For a moment, both were silent, appreciating the gifts of life over the fears of terror.

But there was something between them that would make them go further to another side of their relationship. Justin and Jennifer looked at each other in the way brother and sister aren’t usually allowed to glance. For them it wasn’t awkward, because they were alone, but if someone was around and didn’t know what happened behind the curtains, would get surprised.

“Be alive, be with you, and be with my family… I feel happy and worried at the same time when I think about that”, whispered Justin.

“Why to be worried?”, asked the redhead princess.

“I always ask myself if there is any other evil hiding behind these buildings and mountains, an evil that might be worse than anyone we ever met. One that we didn’t discover yet, one that might attack Luminicity pretty soon and bring us back to a war state”

“You think too much! It’s not healthy for a ruler to have such thoughts”

“But a ruler like me has to be ready to fight evil if he or she appears”

“Stop thinking about that, Justin! Just think about our people! Just think about our family! Think about us!”, Talyn tried to driver her brother’s mind away with things that shouldn’t be wondered by him, as she placed her hands at his face and looked deep at his eyes, as for another moment, they shared a moment with silence.

“Justin… when I look at you that way… I just feel in the need to give you a kiss”

“Jennifer, please… not here! Remember no one knows about us!”, Prince Lightstar tried to keep her sister’s feelings in check.

“Please… no one is around; it’s just the two of us! And well, there is nothing than actually can stop us from being ‘more than just siblings’”, pointed the redhead.

“You don’t know how much I want to kiss you and have you in my arms, Talyn, but you know that if someone other than Joshua knows about us…”

“You don’t need to worry, no one knows! And will ever know!”

“Jennifer…”

“No with that ‘Jennifer’ look… I don’t care. I love you, Justin. As a brother and as a lover. I don’t know what I would do if you and Joshua were taken off me… I don’t care, don’t give a damn, pick any word if you want. I do not want to have to hide my feelings everytime we see each other. They are too much for me to keep them under blankets!”, said Jennifer Steele with the well-known assuring tone that every person told that could convince anyone. One that many times she tried to put reason at her brothers’ mind, only to find them doing the opposite and getting screwed over it.

“I understand what you mean, my sister. I agree with you in everything. I do have a love for you and Joshua that transcend anything that anyone can wonder. But, you have to understand that our love is pretty much taboo and no one would understand the feelings that we have for each other. Would be really bad for us if our uncle did know it, or even our parents if they were alive…”

“I know, Justin. But I don’t care anymore. I don’t give it. I want to tell the world my love for you and also for Joshua. I love you both in all ways possible; as you two love me the same way and I know it! I don’t care if people will know it or if they will talk bad things about us. I don’t care. True love should be above it! Should be above it all!”

Talyn’s talk, pretty much a pledge of unity through carnal and blood ties, shook up in a way Prince Lightstar. Justin had the same feelings for his sister and also for his brother, but his duties as a king were one of the reasons he barred to declare to the world about that. Being incest something that, yet in a place which seemed pretty much ‘progressive’ of some sorts, a taboo theme, it was wise for a ruler to avoid the fuss about that.

But, beside that, there was love. And Justin Steele was the kind of man that never could drive love away of his live. Could be anyone else the love of his life, but it was his sister the one. He couldn’t deny that or hide in a box inside his mind, too much for a man that has standards that go beyond anything to treat the things he liked. He wanted it so much, but he had to keep it secret from the others.

“I don’t want to fight with you again, Jennifer…”  
Justin and his sister could not find a better way to kiss. The kiss was something they always longed for, every one they did carried passion and the taste of ‘forbidden fruit’ that were present. After the kiss, Justin showed how he always relented to his sister/lover desires.

“You really know how to get into a man’s heart”

“You know, I think now I am interested to get into other parts of the male body, if you know what I mean”

The redhead had no time lost to put her hands at Prince Lightstar’s ‘lower countries’, giggling while she did that. Luminicity ruler smiled to girl with naughty wickedness before they share another kiss.

“Shall we go?”

“The guards will be way for dinner. We can go on without being bothered”

Hand in hand, like they were boyfriend and girlfriend, Jennifer and Justin went to the prince’s suite. The two were about to experience the forbidden fun they did since the war was over. They looked to each other and laughed like the close brothers they were, pretty much showing the boundaries that limited them to not experience a sexual relationship with each other were blurred and broken.

***

“Don’t you think we need to wait for Joshua? We know how he hates to not take part of our ‘games?”

“He is on his meditation. We should not bother him. And by the way, he is always welcome to join the action already in motion”

The sibling couple kissed again, now with more passion than before. They really meant how they wanted to get to that moment. All the barriers they broke every time they had sex were about to go down once again, with a gentle yet kinky embrace of hands roaming around their already aroused bodies.

Justin then parted ways with his sister/lover’s mouth. Smiling wickedly, the Luminicity ruler gazed to the redhead’s eyes before he allowed her to take off his clothes. The outfit, who was part armor part royal uniform, went off, button by button, piece by piece. Then, it was his turn to unload his mate from the garments that kept them away from pleasure.

With them completely naked, Jennifer guided Prince Lightstar to his royal bed and kissed him again, now to lick him top to bottom. Not actually to bottom, she stopped when she found out her brother’s partly erect cock, where she started to suck it.

“Jennifer! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Talyn knew how to make a good blowjob and her brothers and usual boyfriends were common receivers of her mouth caresses. She used her fingers to massage her brother’s balls, a thing she knew Justin would burst in pleasure. The fear of being found doing it existed, but unless if asked to, the guards respected the princes and princess’ respective privacies.

“Ohh… Sister…”

Miss Steele loved to deepthroat Justin, putting the almost whole of his dick inside her mouth during the blowjob. She sucked, slurped, licked, kissed and tasted that dick like it was her first or last. Or the best she ever had, because to her, it actually was. Justin caressed the woman’s had during the blowjob session.

“To me, it feels it’s still the first time I am sucking you, brother”

“I love that you keep the flame of the first time, sister”

Jennifer sucked Justin until she found out he was pretty much aroused and it was his turn to give her pleasure. With a wink, she guided her brother and lay on the bed with her legs wide open. Being welcomed once again to Talyn’s slit, he joined her and his head was, as well, between her legs fast.

Prince Lightstar was known to have a tongue that made women cream from begin to end. The fact he had many girlfriends since the war was over could be attributed to that reason to some, and the high turnout of ladies all praised his oral skills. But there was one who he saved his best effort, and it was the only one that couldn’t brag about that to anyone else.

“Ohhhh! Yes… Eat my pussy, Justin…”

“Hmmmm… ohhhh…”

Luminicity’s prince loved to taste Jennifer’s pussy where she most liked. He dedicated much of the time by enjoying her clitoris, a very sensitive one according to him and his other brother. You just needed to touch it and it Talyn was able to go bonkers with that. A repeated effort to lick it was enough to make her be heard in the whole palace, even if that could finish their love affairs.

From clit to the points he knew his lover could loudly moan, the dark-haired prince did a perfect job by giving her oral. Well, every and each cunnilingus of his was perfect to her, but each time they did it was different. And she enjoyed every time she could care her brother through that. It wasn’t just incest. It was a way to them to care about each other.

“I really hope this time is not the time someone gets us having it, Justin”

“Please, Jennifer. We had done it so many times. Looks like we are two novices”

The fear of someone discovering they were breaking all the taboos was always alive, but Justin was a man that tried to calm his brothers and had many plans to evade the suspicions of their uncle and guards. To him, that fear even spiced their relationships.

“I want it, Justin! I want it now!”

“You wish is a command, Your Majesty!”

Legs wide open for Jennifer and Justin jumped on his sister while putting his dick inside the redhead’s pussy. Both siblings kissed as they were about to being the forbidden and naughty love they were intended to do it.

“Oh! Justin!”

“Jennifer!”

They didn’t like it soft, as they were together for a long time. Then Prince Lightstar started to bang his lover fast and deep, producing deep moans from Talyn. But, as the tradition demands, she had to control her own noise to avoid being caught. Yet, the sensation was delightful.

“Fuck my, brother! Fuck me! Show me what you can do!”

With Talyn’s legs around his back, Justin quickly proved how he was better to his sister than any another man around. His piston pumped inside her with vigor, producing waves of delight in Jennifer, who wrapped herself around her brother to guarantee he wouldn’t stray from his duty.

The kissing wasn’t just romantic, but naughty, as their tongues played with each other and Jennifer tried to kiss and gently bite his lips and chin. Prince Lightstar also licked his sister’s neck, pretty much not the thing anyone would do to his own sister, but there they were just lovers doing the kinky.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Jennifer!”

“My God! I love you, Justin!”

They were going at it, but something else would bring an extra to their lovemaking. And that something else would be actually the ‘missing’ member of the Steele family…

***

Joshua arrived to the castle to do one of his usual rituals, have a dinner with his brother and sister. Grimskull sometimes liked to arrive early to their siblings’ home to enjoy a nice talk, and who knew, do something else. And it’ what he did, but the other Steele sibling did notice something weird in the air.

“Jennifer? Justin? Where they are? They went somewhere and forgot to tell me?”

Grimskull wandered around the empty corridors noticing the weirdness of not seeing both Talyn and Prince Lightstar around. Almost never he went to the castle and they weren’t. And if he was to visit and find no one there, they would inform him earlier.

“This is strange. I call them but no one seems around…”

The eerie mystery, however, ended in a few minutes. Crossing the halls, he heard a noise. Being an expert to know about the things of nature, Joshua followed it. The longhaired royal thought it could be someone asking for help.

“This noise… it’s someone needing help? I can hear it… nah, dammit! It’s just Jennifer and Justin. And they begun without me”

It wasn’t much a masterstroke to learn that they were having sex. And he arrived at the right moment of the action. Joshua never liked them to start the fuckery without his presence, but sometimes that was unavoidable. But he always got his piece of fun and that night, it wouldn’t be different.

Joshua found out his brother’s chamber was the source of the noise. Knowingly how to sneak into places without letting anyone know, Grimskull used that skill to enter Prince Lightstar’s bedroom and watch with no chance of being notices his siblings have sex.

“Fuck me! Justin, yeah! Fuck me! Fill my pussy with your cock!”

“You are so delicious, Jennifer! You are the prettiest of the flowers in this pace”

The sensual and romantic sex didn’t take time to make Joshua aroused. He watched for a while the sexual intercourse and took his dick off to make the usual wanking. He moaned a little, but given no one could listen to him, he could be do his voyeur job with no problem.

Joshua Steele’s dick got hard as it can be with the scene he witnessed. And it was his turn to get a piece of the piece and bang Jennifer.

“Are you two supposed to do it without calling me? That is a shame, guys”

And the surprise happened. Both Talyn and Prince Lightstar saw their brother with pants off and his cock hard. His dick size was pretty much like Justin, so no brother could argue about who had a bigger rod. And they knew he wasn’t there for family talk.

“JOSHUA! How did you enter… I Mean…”, said a surprised Justin

“You saw us having sex and not said any word?”, added Jennifer

“Sorry, my brother and sister, for interrupting your ‘meeting’. But I heard noises and wanted to see if you were doing what I wondered you were two were doing”  
“Well, as you can see… we were busy brother”

“And you two did not wait for me to begin, huh?”, Joshua asked with his eyebrow raised, much to make Jennifer and Justin blush with mild embarrassment.

“You know that it’s not something you can hold too much if you want to do it, Joshua!”

“I understand, Talyn. But you both know that three of us share a special bond and this bond is unbreakable. Brothers or lovers, we are together for the rest of our lives”

“If you are already here, I guess we can stop talking get into action. How do you feel joining us, Joshua?”

“I will be very pleased”

Justin ordered the redhead to be in all fours at the bed as Jennifer stroke her brother’s penis and started to suck it. Now firmly grasping his sister’s ass, Luminicity ruler’s dick went again inside the redhead’s slit. And the fun could restart, now with the threesome complete.

“How do you want me to suck your dick, Joshua?”

“That way only you know how to do it”

Her mouth just took his dick; perhaps only of the only parts of Grimskull’s body who never decayed due to skeleton transformation, and started pump it inside. A moaning grunt was heard from Joshua’s mouth, the perfect proof Talyn had to keep going as sucking deeply her brother’s cock.

The rhythm of the sex began to rise with Jennifer deepthroating Joshua and getting banged hard and deep by Justin. The ménage a trois just started and it looked like they were having it for hours, given the way they didn’t had any kind of ‘crescendo’ and just went for the real deal pounding. 

“Oh, Talyn! I just love to see your ass wiggle in front of me”

“Why don’t you spank a little to me?”

“Should I?”

Jennifer liked to get lightly spanked during sex and this was what Justin did as his slapping pretty much acted as a ‘beat’ for the penetration. Even being all the same serious rulers, deep down they were naughty as fuck and being able to show it was their goal. Even if no one else could know about that.

“Fuck me you two! I want to see you two doing me dirty!”

“I always knew you were the slut of the family, Jennifer”  
“And the best is, to her, being ‘called a slut’ is not an offense!”

“Not at all, dear brothers. I am slut of you two, boys”

Talyn was a woman that already chose the two guys she wanted to be done. And she loved how Prince Lightstar and Grimskull treated her in bed and outside it. Those two were about to show more of that to her.

Jennifer kept suckin Joshua’s cock, but Justin decided to use his spit and fingers to tease his sister-lover’s ass. The redhead knew what was about to happen and wiggled her butt to Luminicity’s main ruler, pretty much showing she really was up to take in the backhole. She wasn’t one of those girls who had problems with a dick inside her rectum.

And it happened. Justin’s dick was inside the longhaired girl’s asshole, and a bigger moan went from her throat. And after all these years, was still tight! Not many women that had many adventures backdoors managed to maintain her holes looking like they are almost virgins…

“It looks like your ass is getting virgin again every time we fuck it, sis”

“I do have my own secrets for that”

“I would love to know those”

“Sorry, Justin. Not tonight”

With a cock in her mouth and other into her butt, Talyn was in the best of the worlds she wanted to be. Her two brothers vigorously screwed her at her both ends with no sign they were going to give up. Given Prince Lightstar was there for long, it must be credited his fitness for that.

“Ahhh… Jennifer! Uhhhhh!”

“Suck…. Ahhhh… Suck it, sis”

Fortunately to Joshua, his dick wasn’t decayed as the rest of his body. And that was enough to make him not feel like he was an aberration to women. Jennifer was the one that enjoyed it the most, giving a perfect head to her brother and giving him all the pleasure that he needed.

“Ahhhhh… Uhhhh… it’s so good, Jennifer. I really want to fuck you”

“Want to change positions, Jen?”

“Yes I do. Joshua does need his treat, right?”

Talyn put herself for the spooning position as Grimskull went behind and her and without much ado, placed his cock into the redhead’s slit. Then it was Prince Lightstar’s turn to stick his inside his sister’s mouth and pump it.

“Hmmmm… Justin… Hmmmm”

“Have I told you lately that you have a divine mouth, sis?”

Jennifer only nodded as a ‘yes’ while having her older brother fucking her throat with his dick. The redhead was dominated by the forbidden kind of lust as her brothers did her job to give her pleasure. Joshua decided to alternate between slow and quick pace while doing the princess’ pussy.

“When I think that I would be away of you guys and, away of this… I feel proud that I am not a total hermit”, said Grimskull.

“A very sage decision, my brother”, replied Justin Steele.

Both guys gave the love and care Jennifer needed while they banged her good. To her, have two brothers that can understand she is a woman who has hormones and need to relieve her tension was enough to not try to get much boyfriends. To her, no one else at Luminicity and surroundings could be her cock the way she wanted.

”Hmmm… come on, you two! Fuck me! Fuck me good!”

“Isn’t good to have a sister like Jennifer?”

Steam was all around the room and it wasn’t because something boiled. Well, the horniness of the siblings was the only thing that boiled inside that suite. Justin and Joshua gave all they could as Jennifer moaned and squealed with their cocks filling her. But to the redhead princess, there was a conquer that she needed to get that night.

“Oh Yeah! I want you two inside me! I want a DP!”

“Your wish is a command, ma’am”

“Give me the DP you two only can do, boys”

Prince Lightstar and Grimskull then left their positions and became ready for the double penetration request by Talyn. After deliberation, it was decided that Joshua would remind doing his sister’s pussy and Justin would fill the longhaired woman’s butt. Not before use own saliva to make his own cock and her butthole more welcome to anal sex.

“Even if we do it all the time, I never can stop waiting you two coming to fuck me in my best areas”

The kingdom ruler sat with his upright dick, waiting for Jennifer. The redhead slowly climbed on the bed and on her brother’s lap, using her hips and hands to make sure Justin’s cock went fully into her slit. Then, the longhaired prince had his turn. Again, slowly sliding his own genital inside his sister’s butthole.

“Ready?”

“Yes I Am. Are you boys?”

“Yes, we are!”

“Then… here we go!”

Double penetration can only work if it’s simultaneous or every member knows when to fuck. And the two Steele brothers decided to fill the second choice. Justin began and then Joshua followed him. Each time one went in, the other brother went off. Like picking from where the other left and moving on.

Jennifer, as usual, began to moan loudly. Having her pussy and ass with the only two cocks she desired inside gave her the best kind of delight she was looking for. And she was sure if you asked her brothers, the answer was about to be the same.

“Come on, boys! Show me what you got!”

Prince Lightstar and Grimskull began the DP with slow tempo, as they wanted to pick their rhythm before going all in Jennifer. It was the time needed for their sister to get the grip of the action before her siblings showed what they had for her.

“Ahhhh! Booyys! Uhhhhh!”

With not much to think about, the two men got to push their dicks into the redhead woman’s love holes with unparallel vigor, something worthy of the royal men both were. Talyn easily surrendered to the pounding she was about to get. And she wanted to get.

“Let’s go for it, Joshua”

“I am on in, Justin”

And then they went. The two princes began to fuck their princess the way she wanted and deserved. Slowness gave in to the fast and deep ‘dick stabbing’ into their sister’s cunt and butthole. Jennifer let a loud yet restrained moan of pleasure out of her throat. Well, she wouldn’t let anyone interrupt her little fun with her siblings…

“I must say that every time I fuck Talyn, it’s even more delicious”

“Indeed, fellow brother”

When Prince Lightstar pushed in, Grimskull pushed out and vice-versa. The Steele guys wanted to give their sister the best of the erotic fun and both knew how to it, being used to team up to give Talyn naughty incestuous threesomes like that.

“Oh God! Heavens! Fuck me guys! Fuck me! Make your dirty sister cum”

Both men smiled with the redhead’s request and followed through with it. Joshua lightly gripped and spanked his sister’s buttocks, calling her of the words you don’t call a sister unless you want to get a slap in the face. But given their relationship, between the sheets, those were the words she said without having any implication to be a ‘dirty much princess’.

“Fuck me boys! Fuck me! My God! Yeahhhhhh!”

Two hunky men with a lot of stamina made that DP work for like more than half an hour. You can ask how someone can do it for long. Well, that meant that they changed positions, as Joshua fucked Jennifer’s pussy for a while as Justin plowed his sister’s butthole. Then, returning to their primary position.

“My balls are aching! I think I am going to cum soon…”

That was Joshua, already feeling that their night was about to ‘finish’ soon. Then it was Prince Justin who did a similar reference and then it was also Jennifer’s turn to signal she was going to cum soon. The train was about to stop at the final destination.

“Give me all your cum boys. I want to feel it all on me”

“Not before we both feel your cum on us, sister”

Both brothers were as fastest and deepest they could on banging Jennifer. Talyn moaned and squealed because of the delight Grimskull and Prince Lighstar gave to that that it was impossible for her to hold it for not many minutes than she was. Her effort to hold up to feel the most time possible of fun before she orgasmed was valiant somehow.

“Ahhhh.. Yeahhhhhhhh! Uhhhh! I am close! I gotta cum”

“Cum for us sister!”

The redhead held up until she couldn’t. When she found out she had to feel the whole of the climax, there it was…

“Boys… Ahhhhh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Yeahhhhhhhhhhh”

It was Talyn’s unique way to she was cumming. She never said that she actually was having an orgasm because, to her, it wasn’t needed to say it when it was clear to everyone she was on it. All she had to do is let the feelings flow and the moans loud (well, not that loud, you know why).

“ohh… Talyn!”

“Ahhhh! Fuck! Jennifer!”

Once again, their sister was brought to her ‘pleasure knees’ by both Justin and Joshua. This was the main reason she preferred to recur into incestuous relationships than try to find someone else outside. Who could give her all the joy she wanted on bed? Who could guarantee her about enjoying a good sex? Only her siblings were able to assure to fulfill her sex needs so far. With honors.

“Guys, it’s good. I love you guys! I love my brothers”

“We love you two, Talyn”

The two men screwed the redhead until it was close to their time to have their climax. At the same time, both removed their dicks off Jennifer and the long haired woman knew exactly what to do. She jerked off them for a minute or two until her face began to get creamed with both princes’ sperm.

“Ahhhh! Yeahhhhhhh!”

“I am cumming, Talyn! I am cumming! Take it”

“It’s soo good… hmmmm…”

Her entire chin, lips and cheeks were full of jizz, with some of them running to her boobs and other swallowed by the redhead. Justin, Joshua and Jason completed their night of bliss, with the princess’ having her wish to get fucked and cummed complete. And the two guys having a nice threesome before dinner.

“You two know that I am repeating myself, but you were wonderful”, smiled Talyn.

“We are always here for the family, Jennifer”, said Joshua.

“With family like ours, why we should chase other people to fuck?”

“Indeed, sister”, pointed Justin.

“Well… oh, it’s dinner time. We gotta clean ourselves and go to the dining room or they will get suspicious of us”, said the redhead

“Okay… let’s have a quick shower and go”, the Luminicity ruler said as he pushed his sister close to him with wicked grin. “But, I am eager to have a nice dessert afterwards”

“Me too”, pointed Grimskull. “I love eating dessert”

“But let’s make the food digest before the dessert, guys. I am so hungry right”, replied ‘the dessert’, aka Talyn.

With their hands at their sister’s ass and together, the Steele siblings left the suite and went to their dinner. That night, they would should that, sometimes, family goes more than just blood and flesh bonds or even a strong relationship. Sometimes, family is also a matter you have to take it to bed.

THE END


End file.
